


Unknown Things

by Eternallost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, Bathtubs, Candles, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lifeguards, Mystery, Pining, Pool, Rain, Roughness, Shopping Malls, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears, Wax Play, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: Billy Hargrove interrupts your night of grading papers





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down outside as you sipped your evening tea. It was that time of year in Hawkins, storms kicking up as summer lingered. You turned your gaze from the darkened window back to the papers you were grading from summer school on your desk. Suddenly, there was a feverish knock on the door.

“Who could it be at this hour?” You spoke to yourself as you wrapped a shawl around your bare shoulders. You were a teacher, albeit a young one, and you didn’t want to let whoever it was know that you had a life aside from it. 

You adjusted your hair and ran a finger under your eyes to make sure you hadn’t smudged your makeup in the past few hours of staring at papers. “Yes?” You spoke as you peeked your head out, the chain lock still on your door.

“Ms. ____________?” The voice spoke.

“…Billy?” Your eyes widened. You hadn’t seen this young man since he was a junior; it seemed he had certainly grown since then. He’d always been a troublemaker. Average to failing grades. But, you knew there was so much more under that rough exterior. Even if you were never able to truly glimpse it yourself.

“What brings you here?” You squinted, looking out into the night.

“You’re…” You could see him breathing hard, “You’re the only one I thought of, at the moment.”

You looked at him once more, examining. “Billy,” you gasped, “You’re soaked through, come inside.”

“Thanks, Ms. ____________.” He gave the smile that used to make his classmates swoon.

“Sit down,” you gestured to your sofa, “Would you like some tea?”

He looked lost. “I guess… Yeah. I feel kinda cold.”

You poured him a cup from the kettle on the stove and handed it to him before seating opposite him on a chair. “Tell me your story.” You gave him your undivided attention.

He didn’t sip the tea, merely wrapping his hands around the cup as he absorbed the warmth. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me,” you affirmed.

He gave a laugh through his nose, “Same old Miss ____________.”

“Hey! _What’s that supposed to mean_?”

“I’m sorry, ____________. Can I call you _____________?”

The way he said your first name sent a thrill through you- you didn’t know that he knew it. “Sure, Billy. You can call me that. We aren't teacher and student anymore.”

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, “I’m glad.”

“Billy,” you stalled, “ _why_ exactly are you here?”

“You’re a Biology teacher,” he raised his head to look at you, “right?”

“Right,” you drawled.

“Is there life on other planets?”

“Strange conversation,” you looked at your empty tea cup. “Is it really necessary at this hour? Could we have this talk tomorrow, say, in a better location?”

“Why?” He deadpanned.

"I’m not dressed,” you replied obstinately.

“You have clothes on.” 

You shook your head, “Not proper ones.”

He smiled, “You said it yourself, we aren’t teacher and student. Not anymore.” 

You blushed as you stood to bring the cup to the kitchen. “I think you should go.” 

“Wait,” Billy declared as he grabbed your pajama pants. You were about to describe his impertinence when you saw the sorrowful look in his eye.

“What is it, Billy?” You stood stock-still. His usual cocky demeanor was missing. “You can tell me.”

“I- I can’t.” He looked terrified.

You knelt down so you were at his eye level. “Did someone hurt you?” A tear fell from his eye as he looked at you blankly. You moved forward cautiously as you wrapped your hand around his arm. “I’m here for you,” you whispered, “tell me how I can help. Tell me what you need.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “…You."

“What?” you pulled back to examine his face. _If this was some prank or something_ …

He drew you into an embrace. You stayed there for a moment in his trembling hands, listening to the erratic beating of his heart.

“Billy,” you exhaled, “What’s going on? I don’t understand...” 

“I don’t either,” his breath was in your hair, along with the feel of warm tears. “It’s wrong, everything’s so wrong. But this feels right.”

“What’s right, Billy?” You looked up.

His eyes met with yours, seeking. “This,” he placed a hand under your chin and brought his mouth to yours.

“Billy!” You scrambled back on the floor on your heels and palms. 

“Don’t run away, __________. Not from me, not from this.”

“You’re confused,” you brushed your hand against your mouth, “you must be, you wouldn’t want an older lady like me, not when-“

“Shut your mouth.” He looked angry. “You were all I wanted when I was in your class. Those girls? Those vapid bimbos? I flirted with them to catch your reaction but you never flinched. I thought I was alone in how I felt. But I couldn't quit feeling it. Are you really going to belittle my feelings, ___________?”

“No, Billy, no… It’s just… You could have any-“

“I told you,” he stood towering above you on the carpet and you suddenly felt like a kid, “I wanted you. I want you. I know by now it’ll never stop.”

“That’s,” you swallowed, “that’s admirable. But you’re still young. You can change your mind.”

“How can I show you?” His brow furrowed.

You wanted to turn this around. “How can you be so certain that I feel the same way?”

“ _Do you?_ ” His blue eyes seemed to cut through your lies.

“Billy,” you glanced down.

Suddenly he was on his knees beside you. “Kiss me again, ____________.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Kiss me again. If you don’t like it, I’ll leave. And you’ll never have to see me again.” 

“I... I wouldn’t like that,” your voice was a whisper. 

His breath was hot against your mouth, “Neither would I. And that’s proof enough.”

You closed your eyes as his lips insistently met yours.


	2. Chapter 2

That was the first and last time you were able to taste his softness.

“Billy,” you pulled back as you kneeled on the antique rug, “this isn’t right. I think you should go.” The grandfather clock chimed the late hour.

His face became a cool mask, one you’d seen several times in class. “I see,” he spoke before standing in one swift motion. “Don’t come around me, __________.”

“Billy…” you stood, “it’s not that I don’t-”

“What?” He turned to you. “You don’t want me? You don’t want to be with me? Screw this, __________. I thought you taught children. I didn’t know you were one.”

Your eyes stung. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Gladly,” he slammed the door behind him as the rain renewed on your roof.

* * *

The summer sun beat down in the oppressive humidity of Hawkins. Maybe this wasn’t the best day to be at the community pool, but you hadn’t gone all break and it was better to get out of your house. You felt like you were becoming a spinster before your time. How silly of you to be offended when Billy called you a kid. You’d rather be a teenager again, careless and free. Reckless. His face popped into your mind. Reckless was exactly what he was. You sighed as you opened your new paperback and reclined on the cheap plastic. Maybe here you could get away.

“Oh, Ms. ___________!” You looked up as your heart leapt. You knew you were likely to run into a student here, or students’ parents. You thought the high cut low back one piece would throw them off. Guess not.

“Ah. You’re Nancy’s mom,” you squinted, “right?”

“That’s right,” she gave a perfect smile.

“So nice to see you again,” you returned to your book, not much for small chat. It was your break after all.

Her smile faltered as she took the hint, sitting near you with her housewife friends.

“There he is,” one of the housewives elbowed the other.

“Would you look at those abs?” The ladies snickered.

“I’m more partial to his hair; those curls, that volume. Aren’t you jealous?”

 _Curls?_ It couldn’t be. You glanced over your sunglasses, only to have your stomach drop.

“I think he’s got a thing for Karen, don’t you?” The ladies turned to Mrs. Wheeler. “Always stopping by your chair for a little too long…”

“Oh, quit it,” Mrs. Wheeler blushed.

You noticed her two-tone bikini and the way she arched as she touched up her hair. _She was trying to catch his eye, wasn’t she?_ Unbelievable. You buried the unnamable feelings in your stomach. Maybe he liked older women. Easy targets. Lonely. Made them feel special. Assured victories. You suddenly felt like you should be a spinster again. You threw your towel over your shoulder and fisted your book as you stood. _Don’t see me, don’t see me…_ Billy stopped before reaching his lifeguard chair. _**Damn.**_ You made a bee-line for the gate. His legs moved swiftly, dodging people in his path. His arm landed against the pool shed, effectively cutting you off with ease. “I thought I told you not to come around, ___________,” he growled your name.

“I didn’t know you would be here Mr. Hargrove,” you caught your breath, “as soon as I saw you I decided I should be leaving.”

His eyes traveled over you, his jaw clenching as he let his arm drop. He took a step to the side, effectively letting you pass.

“I didn’t mean to spoil your rendezvous with Mrs. Wheeler,” you spoke as you passed, wanting to let him know you were on to his game. “I’ll be on my way.”

His hand grasped your wrist, the momentum turning you to face him. “It’s not like that,” he hissed.

An uneasiness settled on you as your eyes roamed over him. “What is it like, Billy?”

He visibly struggled. “She reminds me of a time when I was happy.” His blue eyes bore into you. “ _Happy_ , _________.” He sounded hysterical. “Can you imagine that?” He dropped your wrist and walked away with purpose.

“Why are you mad then, Billy?” You followed on his heels, “She’s here now- isn’t she? Are you mad because that line didn’t work on her? Or, because it didn’t work on _me_?”

“You shut your mouth, __________.” He spoke as his hand grasped your chin in the entrance of the pool shed. “You shut it or I will shut it for you.”

“I’m not scared of you, Billy,” you spoke through his soft grip.

“You should be,” a solemn look came to his face.

“Why should I be when you can’t even-”

His mouth was ravaging yours in an instant and you didn’t feel like pulling away. His tongue pressed for entry and you licked back playfully. He gave a low sound in his throat as he closed the door with one hand, settling you on the shelving for pool toys with the other.

“This what you did with her?” Your head lulled to the side as his lips traveled down your neck, leaving angry marks in their wake.

He breathed out as his hands roughly pulled your straps from your shoulders, freeing your upper body to his eyes and mouth.

You hummed at the feeling of his tongue on your nipple. “Was it any good?” You couldn’t stop yourself from digging your own grave. Even if you were another notch on his bedpost you wouldn’t let it be an easy carving.

His mouth alternated with his skilled hand, driving you up against the wall as the room was spinning and your breath became shallow. “Did she touch you like this?” Your hand grasped him through the fabric of his swim trunks, stroking him in your fist.

“Ah,” he exhaled as he spoke against the skin of your neck, “only you.”

The fiery thoughts in your head quieted for a moment as you pulled back. “…Only me?” His head remained on your neck. “What a minute, Billy. Only me?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” An angry sorrow came to his eyes, “It was always you. It will always **be** you.”

“I don’t understand,” you suddenly became aware of your body as you pulled the straps of your suit back over your shoulders.

“Why?” He recovered his breath. “What was this for you?” You both stared at one another in the light of the flickering single bulb. “I’m starting to realize, _____________. I’m not the one who’s confused. You are.”


	3. Chapter 3

You were at the Starcourt Mall on a Saturday night, checking out the shops and wasting away a summer evening. The air had grown brisk, a sure sign that fall was right around the corner. Not to mention you’d just received your roster for the upcoming year. Billy’s younger sibling would be in your class. He’d mentioned his stepsister before in passing, when he’d blame her for being late. You knew things were rocky at home and wondered if the two were anything alike.

Fate seemed to have the two of you entwined as you looked from a mannequin in a denim jacket to the object of your thoughts. Billy. He walked towards you with a detached look in his eye, a brunette with a similar expression on his arm. You wondered once more if the chill was from the oncoming autumn as goosebumps prickled your skin.

“_____________,” his lips barely moved to register your presence, a toothpick situated between them.

“Mr. Hargrove,” you acknowledged. Your eyes moved to the girl beside him. She looked rather pale. Where had you seen her before? _Right_ , the pool. They were lifeguards. Both of them. So why were they so pale? Your eyes moved back to his. There was a smirk on his face. He knew you were looking. You felt your face heat up. You wouldn’t let him have the upper hand. “Date night?” You raised a brow.

“You could call it that,” he removed the toothpick, flicking it into a nearby trashcan.

“You two look perfect for each other,” you gave a simpering smile as you felt the sudden need to indulge in some ice cream. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

His leather boot blocked your path. “What if I won’t?”

“What?” You gave an incredulous look at the two of them. The brunette was going along with it. _What kind of a relationship was this?_

“I’ll never excuse you, ____________.” He gave a brief smile. “Not for what you’ve done.”

You set your jaw. “I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“Not implying,” he brushed an errant hair behind your ear as you shivered, “just stating: You’d better get used to it.” You swatted his hand away.

“Are we going to bring her?” The girl lolled her head onto his shoulder.

“No.” He gave a laugh through his nose as if it were something you were missing out on. “Not yet.”

The two walked away as you looked over your shoulder. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

“Nice outfit, Mr. Harrington,” you smiled over your ice cream.

“Thanks, Ms. ____________,” he laughed. “Gotta admit, I wasn’t a fan of it at first, but it’s growing on me. Ladies love a man in uniform.”

“Steve! Steve!” A young boy with curly hair and a hat interrupted, followed by one with flaming hair.

“What’s happenin', Dustin?” The older boy stepped out from behind the counter as his blonde cohort rolled her eyes and took over.

“We have a major problem,” the boy put out his hands in an exasperated gesture. The trio turned to you as you leaned against the table eating your hard-earned treat.

“What’s the matter?” You leaned forward, “Do you need an adult?”

“Erm,” Dustin looked to Steve.

“Ms. ____________, this is Dustin and Max. Dustin and Max, Ms. ____________.”

“Max… Max Mayfield?” You squinted.

“Um, yeah?” She looked taken aback.

“You’ll be in my class in September,” you pointed your empty spoon at her. “I had your stepbrother once.”

“Billy?” Max blinked.

“Billy’s the problem,” Dustin confirmed.

“Why?” You looked between them. “Is he bullying you kids?”

Dustin paused as he formulated the words, “More like the whole town.”

* * *

“Mind Flayer?” The words felt silly in your mouth as the group of you moved through the busy mall. “I’m not saying that imagination isn’t important, but aren’t you playing this game a little too seriously?

“It’s no game, Ms. ____________.” Steve’s face was hauntingly serious. “It’s happened before.”

Something about his tone allowed for no argument.

“She knows Billy. He’s talked about her before,” Max spoke up. “He trusts her. Maybe we can use her to test our theory.” She looked to you. “He’s sick, Ms. _____________. He may be an asshole, but he’s not himself.”

You could agree there. “What’s your theory?” You looked between them, “What are you talking about?”

“Get him somewhere hot. Mind Flayer hates it hot,” Dustin expanded. “Trap him there. Then, maybe we can force him out.”

“Wait, wait,” you paused their rush of movement. “This Mind Flayer is the source of Billy’s illness?”

They looked to one another and nodded.

“Let’s say I get him somewhere hot, get him to stay for a good and long time. And this demon pops out. What the hell would I do then?”

“He turns into a type of smoke,” Dustin continued. “Call us when that happens and tell us the direction. We’ll be ready. It should lead us to the base.”

“The base?” You peered at them incredulously from under your brows.

“Mind Flayer is hiding somewhere in this world,” Max swallowed, “the real one. Billy’s only got a part of it.”

“This world?” You looked at their solemn faces and remembered the pale girl on his arm. The chill in the air. “Billy spoke of extraterrestrial life…” You gasped as you brought a shaking hand to your mouth. “I think… _I think I believe you_.”

* * *

You turned the radiators up in your household. The sane part of you thought this was ridiculous. Utterly impossible. Yet, the primal part of you was screaming danger. Preservation. You were going against your instincts to confront this monster head on. If you were wrong, all it cost you was your electric bill. And, quite possibly, Billy. Extreme heat was hard to come by in Hawkins so you had to improvise. You set up space heaters and walked around your house checking outlets in your negligée. Your tub was set up with scalding water, surrounded by candles that could serve as extra leverage if need be. This was for Billy, you told yourself when guilty feelings arose, this was to save his life. If you were wrong he might think you were insane, but it would all be worth it in the off chance that he was being held hostage by some alien invader. **Wait.** _Did that mean his actions weren’t his own? Was this unknown being manipulating you as well?_

The sound of your doorbell gave you no time to think. You steeled yourself as you opened the door.

“Ms. ____________,” Billy turned over his shoulder, taken aback by the sight of your in a short silk nightgown. From the look in his eye, he was certain the night would’ve been one of confrontation.

“Come in,” you stepped aside and watched him cross the threshold.

“_____________,” he spoke your first name as if in pain.

“Take my hand,” you held it out as he observed it warily. “I need to do this. For you.”

“For me?” Billy stepped back towards the door. “I thought we talked about this. I don’t want you to do this for me. You’re acting strange.” He looked around. “…why the fuck is the heat on in the middle of summer?”

“And me.” You grasped his retreating fingers. “Don’t be scared.”

“Scared?” His brow furrowed.

“I’m with you, Billy.” You breathed as you regained your strength. “And if you’re hot, then you should take off your clothes. I have a surprise for you upstairs.”

His eyes looked over you once, twice. “I don’t know if I want it.”

“Billy,” the plea escaped your lips. You couldn’t risk letting him get away. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. “ _Please_ Billy, I want this.”

You could feel him shaking as he accepted, slowly removing his sweated shirt and holding on to your fingertips as you lead him up the stairs. You began kissing him at the foot of the bed, holding his hands gingerly as you did so.

“I don’t understand,” he kissed you back, “I thought you didn’t want this.” _Didn’t want me_ , you heard the words unsaid.

“I want you Billy,” you came true to yourself, “I’ve wanted you for a long time. I was just afraid what that would say about me.”

“I already told you,” he cupped your face, “we aren’t teacher and student anymore.”

You still couldn’t help the illicit thrill you felt as you removed his belt buckle and he shuffled off his jeans.

“You’re beautiful,” you looked into his eyes as you said it, feeling his strong thighs with your hands.

He looked away, his face flushed, sweat breaking on his brow and midsection. “That’s so lame to say to a guy.”

“Even if I mean it?” his eyes sparkled as he observed you. “Kiss me again, Billy,” you opened your arms to him on your way towards the bath. He distractedly ran his hands over your silk, thumbing one strap over your shoulder, then the other. As he kissed you, you stepped out of your clothing, feeling the heat from the radiators and his touch. “Hands up over your head,” you spoke. He hesitated as he looked at your form curiously, raising his hands slowly to meet the challenge.

“Didn’t figure you to be one for handcuffs,” his voice was soft as you clasped them around his wrists.

“I did say I had a surprise,” you looked to his eyes, “didn’t I?”

“Plenty of them,” he kissed you once more, rubbing his hips against yours as you both stood in your remaining underwear. You guiltily felt his heated length press against you as you entered the bathroom. The clawfoot tub awaited you, ominously lit by the large candles. “What’s this?” was all Billy could say before you pressed him in, latching another pair of handcuffs to the foot of the tub. He screamed and thrashed against the water as you backed up against the wall, heart hammering in your throat.

 **“Fuck!”** he roared, “Shit, ___________! It’s so hot! **Ah!** What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!”

“Billy,” you swallowed, “Billy, it’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

“ _What the fuck?_ ” His eyes held betrayal as his skin grew red. “Let me out.” He slammed his leg against the tub and rattled his chains. **“Let me the fuck out!”**

You observed in wide eyed silence as you wondered if you were in fact crazy to listen to some hormonal teenagers.

That was until what he said next.

“It’s not my fault,” his head collapsed onto the edge of the tub. “It’s not my fault… ___________, I promise you, it’s not my fault.”

“What’s not your fault?” Your eyes moved over him.

“I’ve done things,” tears were falling from his impossibly blue eyes, “really bad things…”

Your throat was dry. “ _What_ things, Billy?”

“I didn’t mean to,” he sobbed into himself, “he made me do it.”

“What do you mean?” The chills were back despite the heat. “Who made you do it?”

“He’s… He’s like a shadow. Please, ___________,” he plead, “Please believe me I tried to stop him, it’s not my fault…”

“Whatever he made you do,” you knelt on the soaked mat beside the tub, “we can fix this.”

“We can’t,” tears continued to fall freely as he sucked in a breath. “I don’t know how.”

“We’ll find a way, Billy…”

Like a light switch he snapped, breaking the handcuff chain and standing out of the water, the shock of which knocking you onto the ground. “ _You_ did this, _**you!”**_ There was an anger there you’d never seen before.

Whoever this was, it wasn’t Billy. Haphazardly you grasped for the candle on the floor, throwing the burning wax onto his bare skin. Billy recoiled in pain, shadowy marks scattering on his face. _This must have been what they were talking about._ You grasped two more candles, raining wax down upon him and burning him with flame. The creature exited through his scream, shattering the bathroom window and heading westward over the trees. You watched it go in disbelief as Billy’s shattered sobs continued behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy kept crying and all you could do was bring your trembling hand to his face. “It’s okay, Billy,” you attempted, “it’s over now.”

“Not for me,” he looked to you, eyes bleary.

“It’s gone from you now,” your brow furrowed, “isn’t it?”

He swallowed as his body shivered in the heat of the water, wax melting from his skin. “It is. But not the things I’ve done.”

“Billy,” you shook your head slowly, “what happened wasn’t your fault.”

“It is… I messed up… I…” his teeth worked over his lower lip, “I could have tried harder.”

“No, don’t say that,” your fingers ran through his wet curls, “it’s not true. No one could fight something like that. It’s impossible.”

The silence lingered until you could hear a car pass on the nearby street. His voice came out quiet, “No one will forgive me.”

“You don’t need their forgiveness,” you hissed as he examined you, wide eyed. “it’s not your fault!”

“Miss-”

“____________,” you corrected him. “You can call me ___________. That is, if you still want to.”

He looked to you with a genuine smile, the first you’d ever seen, which was quickly dampened by the vulnerable situation you were both in.

“You can get out of the tub, Billy, I know it’s hot. I promise I won’t look.” You averted your eyes as you handed him a towel.

His dripping fingers, still warm from the water, wrapped around your wrist. His voice trusting, “You can look.”

Your head turned slowly, your heart beating faster, as if you should be more afraid of him now than when he was possessed by a monster. As he stood, the water fell from his skin much like the rain from a marble statue. Your mouth grew dry as you looked away, intimidated. Could he want you? Did he want you? Or was that the monster talking to gain your intrigue? “Billy,” you attempted to gain the answer you were most afraid of.

You felt his warm hand on your face, turning your gaze. “Don’t look away.” You were both kneeling on the bathmat of your beehive tiled bathroom floor, melted candles flickering from the open window in the darkness of the night.

You were the first to speak. “I meant what I said, you know. I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

His teeth flashed as he ducked his head in an embarrassed fashion. His eyes found yours once more. “I’d hoped.”

You smiled, “you’d hoped?”

“Dreamed,” his eyes traveled over your form and you felt yourself grow hot in the fading summer breeze.

You leaned towards him, emboldened by his stare. “I could make your dreams come true, you know.”

His brow rose.

“Let me see your hands.”

Cautiously, he held his wrists forward. You took the key from its hidden place and released his wrists gently.

He rubbed at the raw, red marks with a sharp breath.

“My poor Billy,” you brought his wrist to your lips.

His gaze was innocent as he examined you. “Kiss me, __________,” he whispered.

“I thought I was,” you toyed.

He smiled back, grasping your face in both hands as his lips captured yours. You could still feel the heat from his skin. He was alive. He was human. He was yours.

As you stood, you held his hand, watching him trail after you like a puppy. This Billy was not one you’d seen before: softer, meeker. Unguarded. You backed him onto the bed and kissed him once more. “Is this what you wanted?”

“All I’ll ever want,” his eyes searched yours. “With you, everything else fades away. The pain, the blame… all the bullshit.” His expression became pained. “Kiss me again, ____________. Make it fade away.”

You brought your lips to his with a passion, bringing your legs to either side of his waist as you straddled him. His hips jerked against yours at the sudden pressure. You gasped as you felt yourself begin to throb against him.

“Does it feel good when I do that?” He looked to you as if he didn’t know the answer.

“You know it does,” you breathed.

“I know you think I’ve done this hundreds of times, but,” he looked away as he searched for the words. “This feels new, you know?”

Damn, Billy was cute. You brought your lips back to his, enjoying the sounds he made when you sucked on his tongue and rolled your hips on his growing erection. “Touch me,” you encouraged, bringing his hands to your chest.

He was silent as his fingers traced them. “Perfect.”

You couldn’t see his eyes, only the tops of his damp curls as his mouth came up to your breast, sucking gently. “Ah!” you exhaled.

“Tell me,” he spoke against your skin, “how it feels.”

“It feels good, Billy.”

“That’s what I want to hear,” he licked your breast, his thumb toying with your other nipple before he switched. You could feel him firm against your stomach as your ground your hips forward, seeking pressure. He seemed to know just what you wanted. “Lay down, ____________. I want to make you feel good.”

“You do,” you inhaled, “so good.”

He gave you a familiar confident grin as he knelt at the foot of the bed, hiking your legs over each shoulder, a kiss to your inner thigh. He locked eyes with you. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“Billy,” you felt nervous, not many of your past partners preferring to pleasure you in this way. He brought his tongue up your slit, pointed at first, then in one broad stroke. He sucked your lips briefly. “Oh!” you covered your mouth.

“Let me hear it, ___________,” he encouraged, “I want to hear it all.” His tongue entered you and you inhaled, your hips moving to meet him. “Each little breath.” His tongue flickered over your clit and you moaned. “Each little sigh.” His lips made a seal over your clit, providing tender suction. You nearly lost your breath. “Just for me.”

“Billy, you’re driving me crazy,” you rode his face, “I need you inside of me, give it to me, right now…”

He brought his head back, wiping his mouth as his strong arms came to support him over you on the bed. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

He stroked himself, positioning at your entrance. “All mine?”

“All yours,” you looked to him as his eyes caught the moonlight.

He let out a soft moan as he entered you completely.

You held the bunched up quilt in your hands, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate him. Thankfully he’d made you wet enough to fit.

He held himself over you, shaking slightly with restraint.

“It feels good, Billy, don’t stop,” you whispered as you brought him down on top of you. You felt his biceps bunch as he grasped the headboard, pushing further and further into your folds until you didn’t know where he ended, and you began. He rolled you on your side, pumping into you as he played with your clit between his forefingers. “Billy,” you whimpered as he kissed your neck.

“On top,” he exhaled, “I need you on top of me.”

You climbed over him, inserting him swiftly as you returned to grinding on his cock. He groaned with each movement as he struggled to keep up a steady rhythm, sucking on your chest. You could feel yourself getting closer, your body inching towards its peak. “Cum for me, Billy,” your hips moved faster.

“Not until,” he breathed, “you do.” His hands grasped your hips to hold you against him as his mouth worked against your nipple.

Your orgasm washed over you, wave after wave of pure pleasure, as you felt Billy spill himself inside of you. He continued pumping into your spent body as you lay against him catching your breath. When you came down from your high, his breath was hot on your hair. His arms wrapped around you protectively. “You shouldn’t have done that, _____________,” his voice dry from exertion, “now I’ll never let you go.”

You closed your eyes as you held him close. “You’ll never have to.”


End file.
